Reflections
by wolvester
Summary: A new race has been sent to determine the weaknesses of all known species and the crew of the Enterprise just became the latest part of the collection representing the Federation. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock/ McCoy friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A new race has been sent to determine the weaknesses of all known species and the crew of the Enterprise just became the latest part of the collection representing the Federation. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock/ McCoy friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 1: What Now?

Captain's Log - All of the remaining adult Vulcanoids are still unconscious in the sickbay. We lost the Romulan male yesterday. His heart gave out, but he lived to see his son. Doctor McCoy had determined the drugs are extremely toxic over the log term. Unfortunately, the drugs also can't be detoxed out of their systems; they must be purged naturally.

The surviving Klingon contingent is their ship with the exception of Captain Korthos. He is in our sickbay, since his ship doesn't have a skilled Doctor. He has recovered from the effect of the drugs. All of the races represented from the cages have come to an uneasy alliance and all of them want to know if the Vulcanoids will wake up.

The hybrid children are fairly well, all things considered. The three older ones have all recovered from the drugs and the two young ones were never exposed. The Orions have waved any claim to the one of the children, so she will be coming with us. Two of the children are orphans and will be coming with us back to New Vulcan as well. The parents of the last two children will have to figure out how and were they are going to live.

Starfleet Command will be getting a full report once our communication equipment has been repaired. We still need Mr. Spock to wake up and supply us with all the details. He and the other Vulcanoids liberated all of the prisoners and freed the starships from the grip of the Driggins. The problem we face now, all of the races 'studied', is that we don't know the face of the enemy that has declared war on our respective races.

Kirk signed off, gave the con to Sulu, and made his way down to Sickbay. The five Vulcanoids were in private rooms. The heat and lights had been adjusted to their requirements. Uhura was asleep by her Husband's side. Bones must have given at, some point, because she was sound asleep on a bed of her own, holding Spock's bandaged hand.

If he was perfectly honest with himself he could see that Spock looked terrible. However, as the only adult hybrid he was having an easier time than the rest and they had only been in the facility for less than four weeks.

He didn't want to disturb Uhura. This was probably the most sleep she had gotten since this started, so he walked into Bone's office. Not surprising the Chief Medical Officer was not only awake, but was looking at patient charts. He looked up as Jim entered his office and rubbed his tired eyes.

"They all still look terrible, so tell me you've figured out what's going on with them."

McCoy's faced clouded over as he looked at the five remaining monitors of his patients. "No Jim. I'm no closer to being able to help them than when they came on board. Based on the information Korthos provided, the longer it's in their systems, the more toxic and damaging the long term effects. It shuts down their touch telepathy and releases their emotions. It's fatal long term. The Romulan we lost had been in the cages for two years and his telepathy receptors were damaged beyond repair. The stronger the telepath - the more damage it does to the victim."

Jim scrubbed a hand over his own eyes. "Spock is a high level psi, how did he manage to break this thing. How did he get them to break it and get all of us out?"

"Until and if he wakes up, we might not know the answer to that question Jim. The hobgoblin's physical make-up is unique, so it might not have effected him the same way or it could have worn off early. We just don't know right now. What I do know is that the last dose they used wasn't regulated or controlled, it was a pure cut and they are all very lucky to be alive."

Kirk started at the screen that had Spock's readings on it. "Scotty almost has the warp engines back online and Ensign U'Aidat will have communications up and running in the morning. The Orions, the Klingons, Tellarites, and Andorians are all under a peace flag, but I'll feel better when the ship is functioning like normal."

Both Bones and Jim fell silent looking at Spock and Uhura lost in their own thoughts.

To be continued...

Please review...I Love the feedback and no I haven't abandoned Revelations or Dark Horizons but this one just kept run around in my head.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Reflections

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A new race has been sent to determine the weaknesses of all known species and the crew of the Enterprise just became the latest part of the collection representing the Federation. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock/ McCoy friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 2: Flashbacks

The away team had been in the cages for two days before Mr. Spock was removed. Of course, one of those day everyone had been unconscious. The sounds from the arena were terrible and no one beat the Enforcers, or the group of seven Driggins elite guards. They had learned that the hard way. He had lost two of his security guards to those things before they had taken Spock.

He knew the Vulcan could fight, but he had been missing now for three weeks and 2 days. He admitted privately he was relieved when the bodies were dragged from the arena and his First Officer wasn't among the dead crewman. Spock was a friend now and Kirk admitted to himself privately he cared if Vulcan survived. No one had been taken from their cages, but 6 dead Klingons had been dragged out of the arena for disposal.

Now he was seeing more and more of the crew from the ship transported down by God knows what. Either way, they had to find a way out before the last person was off the Enterprise.

It was currently a rest period and the aliens had left them alone at night in the past. Sulu gave a bird call from his cage, someone had entered the section. His crew was on one side and a group of Klingons were on the other side. Everyone got deadly quiet. The two people didn't move like the alien Driggins, but they didn't know who was coming and in this place, that was dangerous.

The two hooded figures were having trouble walking without shaking, but they were moving reasonable fast. They looked like Driggins in the cloaks, but didn't move like them.

Spock's bloody hands gripped the bars to the cage and he ripped them out of the housing with a frightening strength. Spock walked into the hole he had created. Jim was shocked by his friend's sudden appearance and ease at which Spock had opened the cell. He told the woman with him to continue freeing everyone and moved to the Klingon side of the room and said. "I bring you greeting from Captain Korthos. He will meet us on the landing. I will free you if you give me your blood oath, none of your men will harm any of the crew of the Enterprise. This agreement applies to the duration of our escape and until you have been returned to Klingon space. Failure by any of you to honor your word will result in immediate death by myself or one of my associates. What say you?"

Commander Kalas agreed after all of his men and women had agreed. Spock ripped the cell bars and tore chains apart with his bare hands. McCoy now had a medical kit and was scanning both Spock and the woman. She too was Vulcan, and couldn't stop shaking. McCoy didn't like the way either of their heart rates had shot up while freeing them. Something was seriously wrong with them. Their heads were swinging from side to side and they hissed and snarled from time to time. McCoy couldn't see all of their faces or heads with the hoods from the cloaks covering them.

Jim touched Spock's arm and got knocked on his ass for his trouble. Spock turned extremely pointed teeth and cat slitted eyes toward Kirk and hissed. "Touching me Captain, isn't advisable or even welcome at presence."

McCoy's eyebrows were raised in shock as his observed the behavior. What got his instincts screaming - even more that is - Spock was giving his Wife a wide berth as well. He had ripped off most of their chains and restraints himself, but had the erratic Vulcan woman do any females both Human and Klingon. He had sniffed Uhura, but absolutely no touching was taking place; not the Human version and not the customary Vulcan version. He hadn't offered his wife his two fingers. In fact, Spock was keeping his bloody hands hidden in the folds of his cloak. The same was said for the woman.

Spock's rough voice broke McCoy out of his analysis. "We must leave now...our window to escape will close very soon...come now."

He and the woman turned on their heels and started their jerky movement back down the hallway of the prison block without checking to see if they and the Klingon's were following. Both groups traded a glance and began to follow the pair.

Half way down the hall, the pair hissed again and their hands shot out to an empty cage. Their Vulcan strength was a frightening thing to witness and both groups stopped and took notice of how causally they ripped the metal bars off the cages that had once housed the crews.

The security guard from the Enterprise said. "Shit! I'm glad they are on our side."

McCoy whispered to Jim. "They are both very ill and we need to get out of here sooner rather than later. I don't like either of their scans. Spock's vitals are going all over the place and HE is ignoring Uhura."

The pair had pulled enough bars out so that each member of the party of Humans and Klingons could have their own pipe or club weapon.

Spock was hissing again and he half turned back to the group. "Arm yourself but stick to the shadows and do not attack unless we say. Disobedience in this case will invite death."

He and the woman didn't bother with picking up a bar. They both held a weird shaft looking thing in one hand. It covered part of their hands and forearms. Both Vulcan's made a twisting motion and very wicked looking blades shot out of the devices. The blades were well stained with blood from various races.

In the hallway, they met up with other escapees. The group of Orion, Tellarites, and Andorians lead by a pair of erratic acting Vulcan's and the one Klingon Captain. Everyone was filthy but moving. The group of Vulcan's lead them to what looked like a shuttle bay. It was covered in the blood of the Driggins. The Vulcan's had already secured their escape and it had been very hands on process from the condition of their captured dead bodies.

Spock lead the Humans to four shuttles - two Romulan in design and two Federation. He hit a button threw his sleeve and the doors opened. The other groups were doing the same thing with two Orion and Andorian shuttles. Uhura noticed that Spock was waiting for something as he explained how to operate the Romulan ship. His head was slightly tiled to said as he listened for something.

A growing hissing sound was heard. It got more pronounced and then a massive thud was heard in the shuttle bay. All of the Vulcan's and the Klingon Captain stopped what they were doing and returned outside.

The Vulcan female that had been with Spock spoke. "You made it Brother! Let us go."

The huge Vulcan that met their eyes shook his head and started to speak. He too was shaking erratically but the words he spoke were Romulan not Vulcan. Kirk and his crew drew back as they realized the man, who was well over 7 feet tall with bulk to match, was in fact a Romulan.

Uhura was flipping on the universal translator for the group and it picked up.

"We can't leave yet! They lied to us. The others are alive. We must free them as well. T'Nara is already heading there. We must go now. They know the test drones have escaped the cages and they are coming now."

The group hissed as one. The Vulcan woman said in Romulan. "Are thee sure! They lied to us always, Tork."

The big Romulan moved very fast and dropped into a crouch in front of the other Vulcan. His hood fell down and the Humans could see his full face and head. He's head was clean shaved and very badly bruised. He had two white metal plates covering his front psi points and green hypospray marks littered his neck. His inner eyelids were down and his retina was bright unnatural yellow color like a cat. His figure nails were very sharp and pointed. They looked more like claws than finger nails.

He hissed in all of the Vulcan's faces along with the Captain Korthos revealing very sharp teeth. "I have seen them with my own eyes! Our Blood lives and We will not leave without them. You would condemn them to become us with their cursed Driggins!"

He turned in Spock's direction. "We freed your Humans and they other test drones. Now we will free our own Blood."

Spock started hitting buttons threw his sleeve again. The shuttle bay doors began to open. "Everyone get on the ships. The pressure field will drop in less than two minutes. The only three starships that have survived are the Orion ship - Ladina, the Klingon bird of prey, and the Enterprise. Mr. Scott is awaiting you all. Only the Enterprise is manned with people. All of your other crew members are dead. I have opened the shuttle doors to the other ships' landing bays. The ships are operational, life support is online, and their engines will be online by the time you arrive."

Kirk and crew headed from the shuttle when he noticed Spock hadn't moved. "Your not coming with us, Spock? Your going to find the others?"

Uhura gasped and started to walk towards Spock but Ensign Green, a security guard, pulled her back. Preventing her from leaving the ship. What happened next was a blur of motion.

Ensign Green was on the ground with a fat lip and a black eye. Spock was standing over him in a crouch hissing. His hood had fallen back showing his face. All the Vulcan's had moved and Kirk's crew found themselves relieved of their metal weapons in less than 30 seconds flat. He stared in shock at Mr. Spock.

Spock and all of other Vulcan's all had the same device strapped to their heads as the big Romulan. Spock's eyes were light brown now and slitted like a cat. His inner eyelid was down, so most of his pupil was hidden by it. He had the dangerous looking blade to Green's throat. Spock hissed. "Touch my Bondmate again, Human, and I will slit your throat. Do you understand Ensign Green?"

The boy looked like he was going to piss in his pants but was shaking his head rapidly yes. Spock turned his head to the Captain and met his eyes. Kirk's eyes reflected his horror and shock at what had been done to Spock. Spock's eyes were angry and very alien at the moment. "Correct Captain. We had an agreement that no one would be left behind here. The Driggins have been breeding their Vulcanoid's prisoners with any of the other races that proved themselves in the arena. We had thought none of the children had survived birth. We were wrong and will have to free them before we leave."

McCoy was inching his way to Ensign Green and said. "Spock that's crazy. We need to leave and we can come back from the kids once we all regroup on the ship. What if you run up into those crazy Enforcers the Driggins have around here? All of you are strong, but they are deadly."

All of the Vulcan's and the Romulan laughed. Korthos let a bark of laughter as well. The light bulb went off in Kirk's head and the pieces clicked. "The Enforcers aren't a problem, because you all are the Enforcers."

A group of hissed "yeses" was heard. Spock met Uhura's eyes for minute and then all of them including Korthos leaped an impossible distance to the top of an empty shuttle craft. "Go now! The Driggins are coming and they will kill you if you are still here." Spock's voice was heard saying. The group jumped for the second level and swung over the railing. There were out of sight in a flash of billowing cloaks.

Kirk and the Klingon Commander got all their people moving and out of the Driggins ship. The Orions, Tellarites, and Andorians had already started leaving during the conversation.

Mr. Scott's welcome voice was heard threw the communicator. "Mr. Spock, we have all of the shuttle crafts heading to the correct ships locations except one. It hasn't left the bay. We have all of the ships warp ready and the surprise is waiting for the Driggins on yur word, Sir."

Kirk grabbed the communicator. "Scotty there is a change of plans. Spock and the others are still on that ship. We're going to need weapons and shields for all ships now. Get us on board and update us on how Spock pulled this off."

To Be Continued..

Please review I love the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Reflections

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A new race has been sent to determine the weaknesses of all known species and the crew of the Enterprise just became the latest part of the collection representing the Federation. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock/ McCoy friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 3: Plans

The group made their way to the Masters level of the ship. They all knew the Driggins would be waiting for them. It mattered not. They wouldn't leave the children in these monsters hands to be turned into weapons.

Spock was a scientist at heart. He knew the drugs were causing damage to their bodies. He knew the odds of their survival were slim. He knew what they were doing wasn't entirely logical. He was just beyond the point of caring. All of them now had their blades out and they could begin to hear the children crying as they got closer. T'Nara dropped down to the group.

The Vulcan woman had the silver blood of more Driggins on her blade. "The Master is holding the children himself. He has the second level drones gaurding them with the training machines. There are 6 of them in total, ranging in age from 1.1 months to 4.04 years old. The three older ones have the psi shielding on their heads. One of the older children is obviously a half Klingon as is the newborn. I can also tell one of the children is an Orion Vulcan mix, the others are Vulcanoid in appearance and most likely a Vulcan Romulan mix. I cleared a path for us using the south side tunnel."

Spock said. "We need to make a few modifications to our plan via the computers before we proceed. The Driggins' weapons must be disabled or they will destroy our ships. We will also need a distraction to remove the children without risking their injuries or deaths. Their transporters will also be a viable means of escape if we can secure their location and disable their shielding. The relocation of the training machines will be most effective for our use. T'Nara and Kel? I believe you both are the most proficient of us with fire arms? You will control the training machines and a second team must disable their ships shielding and if possible locate the transporters for our escape."

Spock's sleeve moved up and the portable PADD strapped to his arm showed their new target. "Here is how we shall proceed. They expect us to use the North tunnels to gain entry and one team shall do so. T'Nara and Kel will be in the South tunnel. The third team will be in charge of the shields, locating the transporters and our escape. You will need to.."

Back on the Enterprise:

Kirk made great time to the bridge. Scotty filled him in on how 14 days ago Mr. Spock had gotten in touch with the ship using a piggy back signal via the Driggins sensors. He told Scotty what he needed, where to get replacement parts, and how to do without attracting the Driggins' attention. Spock had then gone dark for 7 more days. He provided additional instructions for the other two ships and went dark again. After all the shuttles were on board, they had been scheduled to blast the Driggins ship out of the sky when they fought back.

Kirk now had Chekov targeting their warp drive and weapons arrays. He didn't want to fire on the ship at all with the others on board, but he knew he might not have a choice. If Spock's plan didn't include disabling all of their weapon's systems, the Enterprise would have to defend the other ships. Only they had weapons at the moment.

Commander Kalas had already been in contact. His news wasn't great, but it would help Bones figure out this mess. There had been a body of a dead Vulcanoid on their ship. She had been beamed to sickbay. Bones was working on figuring out what had killed her. She had the same white bands on her head and the hypospray makers down her neck same as the others and Spock. Upon futher examination, she was actually a Romulan female verse a Vulcan female.

Kirk hit his armchair comm switch. "Bones? Tell me you know what going on with Spock and the others."

McCoy's reply didn't do anything to ease his mind. "You and Uhura better get down here now before we start getting shot to Hell and back. These Driggins are playing God and using Vulcanoids as their play things."

McCoy quickly explained the white bands suppressed the wearers telepathy. Vulcanoids were very social creatures with their families and their mates telepathically. To be isolated, would drive them mad over time. To loss their ability to link with another living person telepathically would kill them in the long term.

The drugs in the dead woman's system had stripped her of her control and the hormones caused a physical regression in her DNA. In short, it brought out her feline instincts. Vulcanoids are descendants of cats. That explained all the hissing and snarling not to mention the ridiculous jumps and nails.

The other thing the drugs did was make them physically stronger. Bones estimated with the drugs in their systems they were closer to 10 times the strength of a normal Human, or 3 times as strong as they normally were for a Vulcan or Romulan. That was a scary prospect. Kirk's security team wouldn't be able to challenge any of the Vulcanoids without hyposray drugs, or phasers set on stun.

The bombshell was that the drugs didn't effect Humans at all, so Bones' theory was a simple one. Spock looked like a full blood Vulcan, so the Driggins wouldn't have altered the drugs for him. It most likely made him sick and wore off faster in his system, but due to his high psi rating and his primary Vulcan make up, he was still effected. Bones wanted Spock on this ship and in detox, ASAP.

MoCoy said. "We have no idea what this is going to do to them long term, and Spock is a law unto himself in all things medical. This poor woman's heart gave out on her after she had had a massive spike of the drug in her system. All of her muscles were torn. It was like she was transformed into a larger version of herself. The Enforcers we saw were all the size of the big Romulan. I think a concentrated version of the drug makes them not only stronger, but bigger as well. It must wear off over time and the Driggins must redose them. Spock could find himself faced with all the other Vulcanoids under the control of that shit or he himself, could be controlled again. We need to get the hybrid kids off the ship and the Vulcanoids as well."

Kirk was staring at the model and read outs. "How do we help them Bones?"

McCoy smiled and brought up another chart. "Hybrids are unique and they show up uniquely for the transporter. They follow one of the parents mainly and have trace factors in their blood from the other parent. We have seven reading we can track. One adult and six kids, plus two Rolumans, three Vulcans, and one Klingon. Get Scotty to punch that shielding and we can beam them all aboard."

Kirk's grin was binding. McCoy turned to Uhura. "What I need to know from you is if your mental link with the Hobgoblin has changed since this started. Did he cut it off or dampen it?"

Uhura replied. "Spock always dampens our bond before an away team mission, so if he's hurt it doesn't knock me out. I know he's alive, but I can't track him like he can track me down. I also can't see what he is thinking unless he allows it."

McCoy was nodding. "I need you to let me know if he either opens the link all the way or shuts it down more than normal. It would be an indicator of how much he's in control of his own mind and body. Spock wouldn't invade your privacy, but the Driggins would have no problem doing that if it suited them. Thanks to Ensign Green, the others now know Spock's Bondmate and Wife is both Human and on the ship."

A sudden question popped into Kirk's head. "Uhura? You said you can't see Spock's thoughts unless he allows it. Can he see what you see without your permission? Would you know if he was looking in your head?"

Uhura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I would know. His mental voice is unique to me. I couldn't stop him from looking in my mind. He can rip my shields to shreds if he doesn't exercise restraint, so I couldn't keep him out if wanted in. His telepathy is strong enough for him to have been a Healer if he wanted. It's one of the reasons I think he's so good with folks in pain or when they are hurt on an away team. He can naturally sense what is wrong with someone. He also has to work hard at all times to keep folks out of his head. Sarek once told me that if Spock didn't keep his focus when he's around unshielded Humans minds, he would automatically know some of our thoughts. It was one of the reasons he didn't want Spock in the Fleet."

McCoy said. "If the Driggins figure out he's that sensitive they are gonna try and make him spy on us. I know from personal experience that the Hobgoblin can project the pain he's experiencing at times, if he is hurt bad enough. It can feel like your being burned alive. I had thought that was the exception not the rule. I didn't know he had to make an effort to keep all of us out of his head without touching us. That's the main reason Healers don't go off world much. It drains them to have to constantly shield themselves from other being minds. I'm assuming Spock shields his mind even when he sleeps?"

Uhura nodded. "It's why he has to meditate everyday or he gets migraine headaches. My words, not his choice of them. During that mess on New Vulcan, his discomfort leaked over to me through our bond because he didn't have a chance to meditate when he needed to do so in the crisis. It's kinda like not getting enough sleep for us."

Bones was thoughtful for a minute. "Uhura? I want to take a brain scan of your head, and I want to fit you with a psi shield just in case. Spock would know your alive, but he wouldn't be able to rip threw your shields. It's just a precaution because we really don't know what these Driggins are up to in the long term."

To be continued...

Please review I love the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4: What Is, Is!

Reflections

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A new race has been sent to determine the weaknesses of all known species and the crew of the Enterprise just became the latest part of the collection representing the Federation. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock/ McCoy friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 4: What Is, Is!

Kirk and Uhura returned to the bridge. "Mr. Sulu, report?"

Sulu got out of the captain's chair. "Mr. Scott hasn't been able to punch the shields and we haven't gotten any more communications from the ship. The other two escape ships have their shields up, and the engines are working correctly. The Klingons believe they can get weapons working on their ship."

"Great. Let's hope they wouldn't fire with their Captain still on that ship. Have we figured out where the Driggins' weapons and engines are located?" Kirk dropped into his chair.

Chekov turned and said. "Yes, Keptain. Mr. Spock provided that information, however sensors indicate the team on the ship has split up into three different sub-teams. Von team is in the veapon's area, and another team is in the ships engineering section. I can not find the last group with the Klingon, Keptain."

"Can you tell where Spock is on the ship? How many Driggins are on that ship, and are there any other prisoners?" Kirk inquired.

"Mr. Spock is with a Roluman in the veapon's area. The three teams have eliminated close to twenty Driggins. Sensors show there are around 50 Driggins left on the ship and they are concentrated in two areas. The heaviest concentration is around the Hybrid children."

Kirk swerved his chair back to Sulu. "Have weapons ready to knock out their warp engine first and their weapons as soon as our folks are clear. We can't let that ship escape. Any chance we can get a visual?"

Uhura spoke up. "Their communication systems are based on radio waves and I'm scanning the frequencies. If they are near a monitor when they use their internal communicators, I'll be able to get us a picture of the Driggins."

Kirk nodded. "Ok folks, be ready to move when we hear from them."

The view screen lit up showing a series of explosions. Part of the Driggins ship exploded out without warning. Spock's console lit up. Chekov turned back to the scanner hood. "Sir! The Driggins' veapon's are going down. Their veapon's are off-line Sir."

"Where is Spock?" asked Kirk. Before he finished, a second explosion rocked the Driggins' ship.

Chekov said. "Unclear, but he's moving. The ship's engines are now off-line. The only things still functioning are shields and life support. There are no other life signs on the Driggins' ship except them, Vulcanoids, and a Klingon."

To prove Chekov's point, the Driggins' began to drift a bit.

Kirk punched his arm comm. "Scotty, get to the transporter room. Spock's already taken out both the weapons and the ship's engines. They are going to need an escape route. Chekov and Sulu, punch that shielding."

Uhura said. "I might have a visual feed Captain."

Kirk said. "On screen Sulu." The main screen changed. The Driggins ship was heavily damaged but definitely still a threat. They saw massive weapons being fired at something, or more likely someone, off screen. They got their first look at the Driggins without a hooded cloak on their heads. They actually had four arms and two legs. They were fast, and capable of using all of their appendages at the same time. Their eyes were black and didn't have eye lids like Humans. They didn't have hair, but did have tentacles. They resembled walking squids.

Their immediate view changed as a large Roluman took out a Driggin manning weapon that resembled a Gatling gun. He was larger than normal, and appeared to be close to nine feet tall, fully muscled. He ripped the gun from the ground, and literally broke it in half. He also appeared to have a tail and fur on his arms. His eyes were completely feline in appearance.

As he turned, Spock also came into view and he also looked bigger than normal. His nails were looking more like claws, but he was dwarfed by the big Roluman. His face was streaked with dirt and the Driggins silver blood. His eyes were completely cat like and slitted. He had a large duffle bag on his back, which he dropped. Both men leaped off the platform with feline grace and landed on another platform. The Driggins were clearly targeting the pair from multiple points in the room.

Spock and the Roluman moved with inhuman speed. They twisted, turned, and flipped in the air, or on the ground. They moved like two large cats running in the wild. The big man ran on all fours more than he ran upright. When they got to the door, Spock hit some buttons on his arm control and a massive explosion rocked the room. The bridge crew watched as the Driggins in the room got decimated by the explosion. The pair disappeared and the door slammed shut. The image terminated just before a massive fireball raced towards the door.

The silence on the bridge was cut by Kirk. "Bones? I'm having Uhura send you some footage from the ship. The drugs definately makes them bigger, faster, and changes them physically. The big Roluman has a tail and fur now. He looks like a cat man."

"Acknowledged." McCoy said.

Kirk turned to Uhura. "Anyway to pick them up again?"

Uhura shook her head no. Her eyes were wide, but dry. Kirk turned back to the front of the ship. "Analysis people?"

Sulu spoke up. "They weren't fighting back or even engaging the Driggins. They dropped the bomb, drew as much of the fire as possible, and then blew up as many Driggins as possible. They were the diversion for something else."

Chekov said. "Confirmed, Sir. The Hybrid children are being moved by two Wulcanoids and one Klingon. Another explosion ripped the ship in the aft. All of the Wulcanoids are closing in on the children's location. The remaining Driggins are also closing in on them as well."

Kirk was about to speak when Uhure cut him off. "I have visual again on screen."

The two women had the Children in between them, and the Klingon was bringing up the back. They were all running. The clicking sounds from the Driggins were heard in the background. Two of the Vulcanoid males dropped into view and grabbed the children. They all ran faster once the kids were being carried. They were heading for the shuttle bay.

As they entered several things happened at the same time, the remaining Driggins were waiting for them in the shuttle bay. The weapons being fired contained darts. A hail of darts came at the group of five adults and six children. One of the males went down, who was carrying two children. Captain Korthos also went down. One of older children was also hit with a dart.

A huge cat man dropped to the ground. The Driggins shooting the darts were torn to shreds by his claws. He roared like a panther and ripped up the metal flooring to make a barrier between the kids and the darts. He was hit by several darts, but they didn't stop him or even slow him down.

Once the barrier was up, all if the kids were left with the downed Klingon and Vulcanoid. The two women and the other male unleashed their blades and started running down the dart shooters. Any Driggins they could reach were eliminated.

A large Driggin was on the platform now. His eyes grew white and his hands glowed bright white while on a console. All the Vulcanoids headbands glowed hot white. The two women stumbled, but kept running. The male fell to the ground. The large Roluman roared in pain, but kept the barrier up.

Spock suddenly dropped in the frame as he fell from the rafter. He had a dart in his leg and his landing looked like it had broken his leg, but he was still moving towards a wall of computers. His headband was also white.

The remaining Driggins firing the dart guns screamed out clicks, as their platform collapsed in an explosion. The large Roluman slammed the metal barrier into floor and started to run toward the large Driggin.

The large Driggins eyes glowed from white to bright silver. That caused all the Vulcanoids to drop to the ground and they all clutched at their heads. Captain Korthos threw a wicked looking blade, and it hit the console. A few seconds later, the console exploded. That made the headbands stop glowing, but most the Vulcanoids were all still down.

Spock was at the computers, but they couldn't see what he was doing from their viewpoint. His hands were flying over something off to the side. The large Roluman was running on all fours again. The large Driggin was also clicking instructions again to the rest.

The remaining Driggins started shooting something at the group. The guns had a blue discharge. The Vulcanoids all tried to moved, but the crew watched in horror as all the blasts eventually connected. When they did hit; all of the adults fell to the ground stunned. They were all dragged and dropped in front of the large Driggin.

He lowered his hood. He spoke and it was in standard verse the clicking. "You have failed. No one is victorious over the Dominion. They will break and subjugate your populations. Your planets resources will become our Masters. They will rule your worlds. You should never have rebelled. Now you, and all of your kind here will be destroyed."

He turned to the other Driggins and started to click again. He turned back to the group as the children were again collected and thrown to the ground with the adults. The two infants were wailing.

Chekov said. "Keptain! There is a power signature building on the ship."

"Where Ensign? Scotty, I need that ships shields down now!" Kirk shouted still looking at the screen. The large Driggin was moving to the back of the group. Two of his hands had blades, and his were bright silver eyes. None of the Vulcanoids were moving. They all still held their heads in pain. He picked up Spock by the neck and spoke again. "Subject VM-121? You were able to break our control. Before you are terminated, I will have you dissected subject. I will know how this was done. No prisoners have ever escaped this ship. The escaped prisoners will be recaptured. Your crews are foolishly still in the area. They should have fled. Our chief scientist is going to take you apart to understand the source of your resistance, subject." He violently tossed Spock across the room to another group of Driggins. Spock landed on his side and back with a very loud thud; the crew could see he was facing the same computers he had been tampering with earlier.

That Driggin connected something to Spock's headband and it glowed bright red. Spock convulsed as if hit by a live wire of electricity. Spock's brown cat slit eyes turned silver and glowed. A scream tore from his throat as he jerked violently on the floor.

Uhura screamed. Her hands flew to her head as she fell to the floor. Several other people cried out in pain. Kirk's own head felt like it had been split open with a baseball bat. Kirk's hand slapped the comm. "Bones get up here now!" Uhura had passed out.

The Driggins with Spock were clicking to the big one. It made an incredulous sound. The big one had the large Roluman in his hands and two blades at the man's neck. He had been about to kill the big Romulan. "A half breed? It was bred with the weak, short, live Human one! This thing broke our control? This is truly unacceptable. Kill it! That is an inferior breed. All of you should have fled verse coming for the Younglings. Now all of you will be destroyed."

Bones was now at Uhura's side on the bridge. He injected her with a hypospray and she relaxed while still being unconscious. Bones also had a pained look in his eyes. Bones and his team was moving Uhura in the turbo lift. The wall of computers exploded on the Driggins ship.

The three Driggins in front of Spock were blown up. Their dead bodies were blown forward. Spock was blasted backwards from the wall. He rolled like a broken toy a few feet. He was out cold, cover in silver blood, and they could see he had some nasty burns from the blast.

"Keptains! The enemy shields just dropped on the Driggins ship, Sir!" Chekov shouted over the noise.

"Scotty, get them all out of there now and confirm it when they are clear. Sulu, as soon as they are clear, open fire on that ship. Ensign, tell the other ships to run now and we'll catch up. Let them know we have the whole team back."

The Vulcanoids, Korthos, and kids all dematerialized, and the remaining Driggins were clicking and slashing their blades at the folks as they disappeared. The big one clicked.

"Captain! We have them all." Scotty shouted.

"Sulu!" Kirk said.

"Firing now, Sir." Sulu replied.

The screen remained split. They could see the ship firing and the Driggins as they were flung to the ground. Flames were bursting out in various areas. The ship was drifting as more explosions rocked it.

Kirk turned to communications. "Hail them."

"A channel is open, Sir." The Ensign replied.

"Driggins ship. The is U.S.S. Enterprise. We are ready to provide aid and assistance to your survivors." Kirk said to the screen.

The big Driggins spoke to the screen panel. "Your worlds will fall before our Masters. You will not survive our Masters grip. This was just a test, and your races are weak."

"Your crew needs assistance..." Kirk said.

The big Driggin cut Kirk off as his eyes glowed bright silver. "The half-breed subject was able to overcome our controls. That will not be the case in the future. Our Masters will now know you cross breed with the warrior races. You will be destroyed by our Masters. You have defeated us, but you will not retain our weapons technology. The Enforcers will be destroyed." He hit some buttons on a console. The screen went dark and the monitor showed the Driggins ship exploding.

"McCoy to Bridge!" The comm unit on Kirk's shouted. Crying was heard in the background.

"Bones? I'm a little busy." Kirk said. "Sulu, get us to a safe distance from that ship and meet the other two ships."

"Get us the Hell out of here Jim! Some signals are coming into the headbands and its killing all of them. One of the kids is dead of a massive chemical inbalance." Bones interrupted again. You could hear several inhuman screams in the background, along with crying.

"Sulu, punch it" Kirk said. The ship lurched in to warp.

The ship caught the other two ships and all if them stopped. Kirk turned to the communication Ensign again. "Hail the other ships and let them know the Driggins are destroyed. Mr. Sulu you have the Conn. I'll be in Sickbay. Any problems, patch me in down there."

To be continued.

Please review! I love the feedback.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sound of Silence

Reflections

By Wolvester

I don't own Star Trek or anything else. No money is made off of this story. It's my own brand of stress relief. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. Special thanks to my beta reader Fate2017! Enjoy!

Summary: A new race has been sent to determine the weaknesses of all known species and the crew of the Enterprise just became the latest part of the collection representing the Federation. Established Spock and Uhura. Kirk/Spock/ McCoy friendship. All the bridge crew will be seen and heard from before it's over.

Chapter 5: The Sound of Silence

When Kirk got to Sickbay, he almost got bowled over by two nurses running to one of the Vulcan women's bedside. The scene was crazy. All of the Vulcanoids were convulsing, and they all had a silver substance oozing out of their ears or noses. Their bodies were expanding and contracting before his eyes. McCoy was at Spock's bedside, shouting directions in six other directions at once.

Spock wasn't awake. He had burns on one side of his face and the silver stuff was coming out of his ears. He was convulsing, and the bio bed alarm was blaring. McCoy was spinning dials on a hypospray and plunged it into Spock's neck. The convulsing and the bed alarm finally stopped.

He adjusted the hypospray and repeated the process on the big Romulan, the two other males, and the two women. A nurse had knocked out three of the kids. They all had bands on their heads as well. One small body was covered in a white sheet stained with green blood.

Without warning, all of the headbands made a clicking sound and fell off the wearer's head. Korthos alone, was awake. He was pale and bleeding, but he was awake.

Kirk approached him slowly. He made sure the Klingon knew he was coming. Kirk noted one of the Vulcanoid women held his attention. He also note two of the kids were mixed with the Klingons.

Kirk got one of the Nurse's attention, and a transport chair was produced. Korthos met Kirk's eyes as he sat in it, and was wheeled to the woman's side. Korthos aligned his first two fingers with the unconscious woman's in a Vulcan manner. Kirk had seen Spock and Uhura do that hand thing from time to time, and knew he had guested correctly. This woman meant something to the Klingon Captain. Korthos' challenged Kirk to make a comment with his eyes.

Kirk didn't rise to the challenge. It just explained why he wouldn't leave without the others, or the kids. Kirk said. "I need you to tell me what you know about these Driggins, and what happened to the other Vulcans and Rolumans in this place. Any information you have might help us save their lives."

Korthos nodded. "I want Commander Kalas and Security Chief Kothan brought in here as well. I am a dead man, and they will not take your word, Human. They need to hear my tale themselves or you will have war with the Empire and the true enemy will still live."

Bones said. "You need blood. Can they bring it over, as well as any medicines you have, for fighting infections?"

The two Klingons were brought on board. They were escorted by four guards, but everyone was nervous. The two relaxed a little when they saw their Captain. Both Klingons saluted. Korthos waved, but didn't attempt to stand nor did he move his hand from the Vulcan woman's bed. Scott joined the impromptu meeting as well as Mr. Chekov.

Korthos told them of the games and the forced breeding of all of the Enforcers. He explained that only a victor in the cage was allowed to live. Then the victors fought each other and finally faced off against an Enforcer. He and the six Vulcanoids were the current Enforcers. The Driggins were slaves to a race called the Dominion. They were the real threat, and they were coming. They wanted to enslave all the races in the cages and they had done so with more than a dozen races, if the Driggins were to be believed. The big Driggin was a Master. He could control the pain headbands. Any telepath was fitted with a control band. All Enforcers were given the drugs that brought about a physical metamorphism in the victim. They drugs were toxic, and killed them from the inside out.

Kirk asked. "How long had this been going on? We were called in when several of our ships disappeared in the area. We believe we have recovered the missing Andorians and Tellarites. We didn't know about the Vulcans, Orions, Romulans, or yourselves."

Korthos coughed, but answered. "The Romulans were the first to be captured. Tork believed that they had been there for at least two years, but it is easy to lose time in the cages. Tork, T'Nara, and T'Kas were the last of his crew. None of us have seen T'Kas in weeks. She is most likely dead. The drugs were changing her into a she cat and her stripes had begun to mark her face. When this happened before, the other Romulans died. They had been there the longest of any of us. The Vulcan exploration ship was next, then our warbird. I don't know the order between your pig men, blue devils, or green fools. You Humans were last. Commander Kalas? My ship is yours upon my death. You will fly her to the Empire and warn them. They must know of these cursed Driggins. You will also send a recorded message to the Romulans home world with Kirk, confirming his statement on this Account. This was blood pledged to Tork and T'Nara, and will be honored."

McCoy said. "No one is dying on my watch. Tell us what you know of these drugs."

Korthos smiled, exposing the points of his teeth. They were stained pink with his blood. "We are all dead men and women. Once the Driggin's silver poison flows from our blood, we will die of any fatal injury we received in the caged. Your young Vulcan halfling warned us of this possibility before we left the cages. We all agreed, since it is better to die free than live as a slave. The other halfling must go with you, Kirk. They would be killed in either Empire. Half breeds are not tolerated, or they are second class slaves. Your halfling said you would take them and they wouldn't be slaves in your Federation. This is true?"

Kirk nodded. The monitor above Tork's head sounded, and his vitals began a nose dive. Bones cursed and grabbed his tricorder. He was barking orders to his staff.

Korthos watched. "You can't save him. He had begun to transform into his final form. He has fur and a tail now. Only one other survived to this stage, according to Tork. His final wish is to see his Son before his death. Honor that request Kirk. Your halfling gave his Word."

Kirk asked. "Which child is his? How does he even know?"

Korthos replied. "He can now smell his halfling Son. The older baby boy is his Blood. The baby girl is mine and T'Sina's. I don't know the blood relationship of the others young halfling, but there existence proves we weren't the first the Driggins caught. We are just the first to escape and tell the tale. Your halfling is a smart, pointy eared Bastard. He should have been born Klingon! I have never met a green blood who can fight as well as him."

Kirk had a nurse get the baby boy and another get the baby girl. Korthos took his daughter. She stopped crying as soon as he held her in his arms. Korthos said. "You will find a home were she will not be hated for her Klingon blood!" He ignored his crews shocked expressions, and growled at them. Both men stopped staring at the half Klingon half Vulcan girl, as if she was a crazy science experiment.

Kirk watched Bones work and asked. "How did you all escape?"

Korthos told the tale of how Spock had beaten Tork in the arena. No one had ever beaten him. Spock refused to kill the Romulan, even with the bands active on his head. Spock had refused to kill anyone, but kept knocking his competition with nerve pinches or blunt force. The Master punished Spock for his disobidience, but didn't execute Tork. When Spock was thrown back in the cage with them, his back was whipped raw and he had several injuries. Spock had also formulated an escape plan.

Scotty confirmed the timetable was consistent for when Spock had contacted them on the Enterprise. The drugs had indeed made Spock sick. He was puking blood and Korthos had thought their escape was going to die with the Vulcan Human hybrid, but when it was time to move, Spock played his role and did his part.

The cages that held the Enforcers had replicators. Spock had reprogrammed one, and hacked into the main system. At night, he worked his computer magic. The first thing he did was change the formula for the darts they all received. It had taken two weeks. Once their minds were free of the drugs, everyone agreed to Spock's plan of escape.

The existence of the children had changed their escape plan. Spock had adapted and organized them into three teams. He knew the ships layout, and had them blow up both the weapons and engine room. They hadn't known there was more than one Master on the ship. They had killed the first Master before freeing the crews from try cages. They had been on their way to the last shuttle, when the second Master had stopped them.

Bones had gotten Tork stable, but conceded his condition wasn't the greatest. When the large Romulan woke up, his son was the first thing he saw in the nurse's arms. He was bleeding from several wounds that kept opening all over this body. Bones couldn't seal them fast enough and the big man was bleeding to death. Bones and three other doctors were sealing the wounds.

Tork only stared at his son as they worked on him. He made no sounds. He raised an arm and Bones tried to stop it, until he saw the man wanted to hold his child. A sling contraption was produced from somewhere, and the baby boy was placed in it and around Tork's neck and his arm.

When Tork spoke, green blood flowed freely from his mouth as he did. "Thank you Human, for saving my Son. Spock said you have honor Kirk. My last sister may live, I kept her from the cage most days. Warn the Empire? They must know of this threat. Our kinsman went missing, and we were searching for them. The oldest boy is from my Clan. I believe him to be my Brother's child mixed, with Vulcan. Half breeds had no place in the Empire, and Vulcan half breeds are killed on sight once discovered. Spock said you would take them all in the event of our deaths regardless of their parentage."

Tork was coughing blood now as he spoke. It was painful to watch the big man try to breathe. Kirk replied. "As Commander Spock said, we will find good homes for all the Hybrid children. They will not be killed and we don't have slaves in the Federation. Your Son and Nephew will be well cared for, if needed."

Bones broke in. "Jim, I'm gonna knock him out to slow down his heart. It's going too fast, even for him, and he's gonna stroke out if I don't."

Tork's last view was of his Son, as he passed out. The nurse moved the baby Boy, and put him back into the make shift nursery that had been set up in the Sickbay. All the kids were telepathic and had to be near the adults or they would start to cry.

The monitor over Spock's head started to beep, and the bed alarm sounded. Bones ran for the bed and Kirk was on his heels. Spock was bleeding from deep gashes across his back, and greenish yellowish bruises covered his temples and psi points on his face. Bones was screaming for some medical equipment. Spock was beginning to convulse again. Bones was trying to hold him flat, but was no match for the young Vulcan's strength. Kirk, Chekov, and Scotty joined in, and so did the four security guards that escorted the Klingon's crew members. It wasn't going to be enough. Spock was still rising off the bed with the convulsion and taking all 8 Humans with him.

You could have knocked Kirk over with a feather when Korthos told his men to assist them. The two Klingon officers grabbed Spock's legs and held him fast to the bed. Bones picked himself off the floor and finally he and a nurse were able to get Spock in restraints.

McCoy grabbed an ice pack for his own head, and ordered all of the Vulcans and Rolumans restrained. He turned to Korthos. "It's time for you to go get back in bed, Captain. I want to strap you down as well. You aren't a prisoner but as those drugs work out your system; my staff isn't gonna be able to hold you down anymore than we can hold Spock. You staff is welcome to stay, since I might need their muscles to help hold you down."

Kirk asked. "Bones? Can you stop their reaction from the drugs?"

McCoy said. "Spock sent over the data he could find on the drugs to Scotty. Korthos is right, they are all gonna bleed from old wounds, but if I can repair those wounds as they come and keep everyone from stroking out, I don't think coming off the drugs will be fatal to everyone. It depends on the wound the individual has and the damage done to his or her heart. We can fix and repair a lot of things with the right tools. Tork has been on the drugs the longest. Due to his sheer size, the Driggins pumped a ton of the drugs into him and his body is the biggest mess. Spock is next after him. This shit is reeking havoc on his hybrid system. If we can get the Vulcans in healing trances, they have a chance. I don't know if Romulans can do that trick."

He turned to the Klingon captain and his officers. "I don't know your physiology. Can you have your ships doctor beam over?"

Kalas answered. "Our medical staff was all killed, but I have a female that did assist a doctor in a field accident. She will assist you now and bring over more blood."

Kirk had communications opened up and Kalas sent the request. The woman was beamed directly to sickbay. She clearly wasn't happy to be around so many Humans, but Commander Kalas told her of her new job. The woman saluted and she got to work.

McCoy was impressed. "Never thought I would see the day I have Klingons and Romulans in my Sickbay, and we're not trying to blast each other to Hell."

Uhura's monitor beeped and she woke up. Spock was the first person she saw and that made her try to sit up. McCoy stopped her. "Easy Uhura. The Hobgoblin has already knocked me on my ass once today, so you stay put and lie down. I don't need your over protective Hobgoblin of a Husband looking to kick my ass because you passed out on my watch."

"Is Spock ok?" Uhura asked. He looked terrible.

"I'm working on it, so you lie down. I need to know when he's about to wake up. He had to go into a healing trance. Can you pass that along to him if I take off your psi dampener?"

"Yes" Uhura said. She linked her hand with her Husband's bandaged ones. Korthos was watching them closely.

He spoke from his bed. "How will you tell him to heal? Is this something I can do for my Woman?"

Uhura gave a little start when she saw a Klingon laying in the bed with the others, but she noted his two fingers on the Vulcan woman's hand in her bed. "Are you two Bonded?"

Korthos meet her eyes and said. "Yes. That is the term she uses. She has spoken in my mind when the were guards around, and then more often once your halfling changed the darts. I could speak to her if she allowed it, but mostly there is a rope that connects us. I know when she is near sometimes, but she is aware of me always."

Uhura told him how to focus in on the rope that connected him to his Bondmate's mind. Uhura had him look at the Vulcan symbols for a healing trance on the computer. She told him how to put the Vulcan symbols in the forefront of his mind, so T'Sina's mind would see it when she began to wake up and instinctively reached for him mentally.

With the exception of Korthos and Tork, all Vulcans and Romulans were in healing trances by the end of the day. Korthos' people donated the blood he needed to survive. They also had some antibiotics they provided for him.

Tork died during the night of a massive heart attack despite Doctor McCoy's efforts. He hadn't woken up again after seeing his Son.

McCoy got the captain's permission to do autopsies on both him and the child. It might help the others if he could understand what the drugs did to their bodies. Spock was still in the most danger. Medically, he was a law unto himself. The drug mix he had the Vulcanoids on would get him disbarred on any federation planet under normal conditions.

All three ships were waiting. The Orions, Tellerites, and Andorians wanted to leave the area but were unwilling to do so without the Enterprise escorting them. The Klingons wouldn't leave until their captain was either healed or dead. They needed Bones and Sickbay to keep him alive. The last surviving Roluman female was asleep in a healing trance.

Everyone was going to have to wait until and if they all woke up.

Back to the Present

Kirk was looking at the monitors in Bone's office. He waited until the CMO had sit down with his coffee. Bones really needed some sleep; he had been on call until his head nurse threatened to have him declared medically unfit for duty if he didn't rest for at least four hours.

McCoy met Kirk's eyes. "The drugs attack their nervous system and make them transform in to their basic genetic code, pre evolution. Basically, different types of felines for the Vulcanoids and canines for the Klingons. Those last set of darts were a pure cut of the drug. Some of the darts came back to the ship when we transported them here. The Driggins were trying to stop them, even if it killed them. All of them got hit at least once. Tork was hit multiple times. I don't know why he didn't drop dead of a heart attack on the Driggins ship. Spock's science teams are taking the darts apart to see if the effects can be reversed that way. The headbands fried their telepathic receptors when they went white and the Master's were silver. It was a strong enough output to kill them. It did kill the child. All of them currently have scarring on their psi points. I can't begin to say what that is gonna do until one of them wakes up. I don't believe it's permanent, so it should heal with time. "

Kirk nodded and turned back to the room with Spock and Uhura. "How's he doing? He still looks terrible."

Bones made a face. "Spock's still the worse of them now. He had an allergic reaction to the first medicine I put him on to control his racing heart rate. This is on top of the damage those damn drugs did to his system. He's fighting an infection on his back from were they whipped off half of his back skin. His stomach was half full of blood. He has a full blown Human ulcer which is a neat trick for a Vulcan. Korthos confirmed Spock spent two weeks puking mostly blood in the cell. It's a miracle he beat Tork in any kind of a fight. I've fixed the ulcer, but clearly he needs to put on some weight. I'm assuming Tork was the reason he had two broken ribs. they have also been fixed. Uhura confirmed he 'feels' different in her head since he was exposed to that red headband from the second Master. The drugs I have him on will cause him some pretty bad dreams. I don't dare shut down his telepathy, so we might have some more cases of psionic bleeding from him. I can't say I'm looking foreword to that prospect. I know this cot tail is going to give him nightmares. I really don't want to know what scares the Hobgoblin. Uhura isn't going to be able to keep his mind at rest. She's not a telepath, and she can't maintain Spock's shields for him. I could really use a Vulcan healer right now."

Kirk grimaced when Bones said that last part. He still had a slight headache from the when the big Driggin turned the headband red on Spock the first time. He wasn't the only one either with an unexplained headache. Bones suspected Spock had broadcasted his pain to at least 21 people and knocked out Uhura when the red glowing headband had been activated. The degree if the headache varied, but the telling sign was it didn't go away entirely.

The one thing all of people had in common, was they were close associates of the Vulcan. Kirk suspected the folks Spock considered his friends had just been identified. He kept that comment to himself. McCoy already knew it and there was no point in saying it out loud. His two best friends had a strange friendship between them, but they did respect each other's privacy whenever possible.

The official record stated it was an unknown psi discharge. Bones hadn't assigned to Spock, after all they had four other adult telepaths on the ship with faulty mental shields plus five untrained telepathic kids.

Later that night, several people were woken up when Spock dreamed of Narada and the destruction of Vulcan. Kirk had never really known that Spock had actually felt the six billion Vulcan's mind extinguishing when his home world had collapsed on itself. After Kirk had finished throwing up his dinner, he made his way to Sickbay. Based the view of the nightmare it could have only been from Spock's perspective; he alone had made the mad dash to save the High Console.

Bones was helping Uhura back from the bathroom. Uhura was pale and her eyes were red from her tears. All the half Vulcan kids were crying and shaking. Various staff was trying to get them to calm down. Korthos was awake as well. He was pale and the offer of water had the man puking again. He also was nursing a headache as well.

Chekov came to Sickbay, white as a sheet. Bones shot him with something and the young man said. "Doctor, I believe I might have a suggestion that could help. We could build a psi dampener and put it in von of the semi private rooms. It would keep any of the telepaths from projecting unintentional. You could also turn up the heat for him...I mean any of them." Mr. Chekov had been very careful to not name Mr. Spock, his friend, as the source of his sickness.

Kirk smiled at the teenager. Spock was Chekov's hero and mentor. The young man had an I.Q. that made him speak Spock's language. The two could compare theories at a rate that didn't slow down the Vulcan. In short, Spock didn't treat Chekov like a child. He treated him as a peer and Chekov appreciated it.

Scotty said from the door of Sickbay. "Aye, it would and it wouldn't interfere with the Lass as long as she's in the room with him. It would keep him from projectin' ta the wee ones as well as us." He was still rubbing his head after Bones shot him with a hypospray.

Kirk ordered the two of them to build the device. They had it finished in less than two hours. No one else was awoken my Spock from then on. They ended up building another one for T'Sina, who was also a strong telepath. She projected something that also made all of the children cry and made Korthos break out in a cold sweat and vomit again before morning. The nurse reading her monitor and checking her bandage at the time had been knocked out.

Korthos believed the woman was a Healer of some kind. McCoy wanted her to wake up. If she was a Healer she might be able to help Spock and the others.

To be continued.

Please review I love the feedback.


End file.
